¿Alone Wolf?, NO Im Alone Dragon
by Soul Of Demon
Summary: Si una extraña voz misteriosa te da una oportinadad de regresar al pasado pero a un costo muy muy alto pasen y lean todo es un universo alterno con cambios muy locos y cosas que no se han de estar esperando


Bueno este un crossover entre High School DxD y varias franquicias de videojuegos y anime todo está en el universo de DxD pero no abra muchas referencias a las potras series si habrá harem y muchas cosas más espero les guste la idea de mi cabeza que estoy plasmando en este lugar

-diálogos-

*pensamientos*

(Explicaciones o ataques en negretitas)

{Ddraig hablando}

Aclaración nada de esto es mío los personajes son de sus creadores y las franquicias utilizadas aquí son solo para diversión sin ningún tipo de lucro económico todo esto es de un fan para mas fans

Capitulo numero 1: Prologo de un cambio

Todo está mal Issei estaba muriendo por culpa del veneno de Samael, Ophis quería ayudar a su amigo pero todo le estaba saliendo mal al portador del Booster Gear sus sueños e ideales no se cumplirían como a él le gustaría que se cumplieran ni podría ver más a su amada Rias o poder enmendar sus errores al no darse cuenta más que ahora que las chicas todas y cada una lo amaba o lo ama según como se mire

Parece que ocupas ayuda chico –decía una voz frente a él- puedo salvarte pero tu destino de ser un demonio ya está marcado tu vida cambiara más de lo que ya lo es – hizo una pausa- ¿aceptaras el trato?

Issei se encontró en un dilema mental que hacía que su mente trabajara al cien por ciento por la desesperación lo segó por unos momentos pero su voz se escucho lentamente y casi como un susurro el dijo acepto antes de cerrar sus ojos pensando que tal vez ya dejo de existir y que jamás volverá a ver a sus seres queridos

El precio por haber aceptado es olvidar todo esto, regresaras a cuando tu amiga la que se transformo en ángel se fue de tu lado perderás la memoria –recita la misteriosa voz- el dragón emperador rojo estará contigo pero también un pequeño amigo que te cuidara – el cuerpo de Issei se ilumino al igual que todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos poco a poco todo cambiaba toda la destrucción se esfuma todo da marcha hacia atrás como un película cuando quieres regresar una escena hasta que la voz vio el inframundo como solía estar hace años-

Casa de Issei hace 11 años noche

Los padres de Issei se encuentran desesperados no encuentran a su primogénito por ningún lado todos los vecinos y conocidos están buscando de arria hacia abajo pero el chico no se ve por ningún lado un testigo afirmaba haberlo visto en el parque pero desapareo misteriosamente todos los que estaban en la casa y sus cercanías se dieron por vencidos al paso de las horas ya avían pasado 72 horas y nada la policía tampoco daba resultado para empeorar las cosas los residentes de la casa cuando pasaron las 84 horas de que su hijo no fue encontrado estaban muertos lo único que se encontró en la casa fueron plumas negras y huecos como de balas dijo la policía a los vecinos para todos fue trágico que paso perdieron a su hijo y luego fueron acecinados para robarles lo poco que tenían

En alguna parte de Tokio a las ocho con treinta y seis minutos de tarde

Un chico de unos seis o siete años corría como si su vida pendiera de un hilo y de hecho así era sin saber la razón no recordaba nada más que su nombre, sin apellido una criatura de plata de unos 5 centímetros de alto con forma de halcón que curiosamente habla le despertó pero un tipo con alas de color negro lo ha atacado desde hace tres días y medio pero el solo corría no sabiendo el porqué se escondía en callejones y lugares que el halcón le recomendaba tal vez se le hacía raro que esto le pasara pero al no recordar nada solo eso podía hacer se aventuro por una calle transitada pero no se dio cuenta que choco con un castaño que vestía un traje negro con camisa de color vino y dos peliblancos con trajes rojos como si fueran guardaespaldas del castaño el chico siguió su camino sin percatarse de como el trió volteo rápidamente

¿Lo notaron? –Pregunto el castaño al par de albinos-

El chico huele a sangre – confirmo el que estaba en la derecha-

Y esta huyendo de su agresor o agresores – el de la izquierda parecía que ardía en llamas por saber de un maltrato a alguien tan joven- hay que seguirlo rápido

Ni lentos y perezosos fueron tras el chico que se tocaba el hombro con más dolor que antes tal vez por chocar contra el castaño de hace unos momentos le causo más dolor pero le ardía como nunca antes como si algo se estuviera grabando en esa parte de su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta que llego a una zona de edificios abandonados su victimario descendió del cielo era un tipo robusto con cuatro alas negras saliendo de su espalda y con una lanza es su mano, estaba vestido como un mafioso de los años veinte de los estados unidos

Sabes chico me gusta el juego del gato y el ratón como a todos pero te de exterminar para que no causes problemas en futuro – caminando con paso firme al niño que ya no tenía salida de ese lugar- puedes culpar a dios por eso, sabes – comento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- porque gracias a él tienes un Saccred Gear en tu cuerpo y creo que sería muy problemático si aprendes a usarlo

¿Saccred Gear? – Pregunto con cansancio el chico- ¿sabes algo de esto falco? – mirando a su animalito de plata parlante-

No lo recuerdo Issei, no lo recuerdo – contesto el pequeño ser-

El chico no pudo preguntar más o seguir hablando el sujeto ya lo tenía del agarrado del cuello

Ahora pequeño renacuajo muere de una vez y para siempre – con su mano libre ya tenía la lanza a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del chico pero algo lo detuvo una mandíbula de un lobo lo estaba deteniendo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito mientras el chico caía en los brazo o patas de un hombre ave de color amarillo con cuatro alas transparentes de color verde el lobo arrojo al ángel caído hacia el techo donde fue recibido por un hombre águila de una patada-

¿Kronos como se encuentra el chico? -´cuestiono el lobo al ave amarilla-

Tiene heridas leves y mayores no sabré decirte que pasara de ahora en delante – contesta con desesperación, pero una luz rodeaba al chico esa luz él y sus amigos la conocían bien "Híper modo"-

en el techo el hombre águila veía como el chico brillaba se alegro un poco sabia que el estado de Híper modo era bueno para los de su especie ya que al entrar en ese estado se curan más rápido, atacan con más fuerza pero se ven expuestos a recibir el triple de daño lo bueno que llegaron a rescatarlo de ese caído ellos conocían a las facciones pero las facciones no los conocían a ellos pero lo más extraño era ese niño se estaba transformando en un pequeño hombre lobo con dos pares de alas unas de águila y otras como las de su amigo

¿Qué son ustedes? – Con temor el ángel caído veía a sus agresores- no hay luna llena eso descarta al hombre lobo, neos sienten como los tengu (Hombres cuervo de Japón) o los garuda (mitología de la india son hombre águila que manejan el rayo)- analizando todas las posibilidades no sabía que pasaba-

¿Qué somos nosotros? –Contesto el lobo humanoide mientras salta hacia el caído- somos Zootrapher y este es tu final

Bien hasta aquí le dejo por ahora no se cada cuando valla a estar actualizando o si les guste esta idea a todos soy nuevo en esto de los crossover pero espero les guste está loca idea aceptare todas las criticas que me puedan decir y consejos que me quieran dar y aclaro algo no es que Issei sea todo poderoso en esta historia, si se transformo en un hombre lobo con alas y todo pero regreso a ser humano no es un demonio o un Zootrapher esa explicación se verá después sin más nos leemos en otra ocasión


End file.
